


Fixed It Good

by fififolle



Category: Lost Worlds - Andrew Lane
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parkour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team are back from Georgia. Gecko takes a short cut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixed It Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



The taxi stopped again in heavy traffic in the middle of London. Gecko flexed his hands in frustration.

“How long is this going to take?” he muttered.

Beside him, Rhino Gillis looked equally annoyed. The ex-Special Forces soldier looked like steam could come out of his ears at any moment. The hustle and bustle of the city was a far cry from the clean air of the Caucasus mountains they had so recently left.

Natalie flicked her golden hair over her shoulder and stared out of the window. “My mum is trapped in a traffic jam somewhere as well. I'll be amazed if any of us make it to Calum's place before lunch.”

Suddenly, Gecko knew exactly what he was going to do. He scooped up his rucksack and opened the taxi door.

“Hey!” said Tara. “Where are you going?”

Gecko grinned at her. “Where do you think?”

Tara smiled, a rare and lovely sight. “Oh. Of course. We'll see you there then.” She placed a hand on Rhino's knee to stop him from grabbing Gecko, for which he was grateful. With a wink, he turned and ran off up the street.

It wasn't long before he found the perfect alleyway with a potential route up to the rooftops. He felt free, bounding up onto the bins and over the wall. Swinging himself over the ledge he made it to the first roof, and then he was off!

He could still feel the healing wounds on his back from where he'd cut himself in the stone chimney in Georgia, but he didn't care. He was on home ground now, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, leap, tuck and roll. And watch out for the ventilation vents.

By the time he reached Calum's warehouse roof, he was hot, sweating and panting. He pulled off his sweatshirt and knocked sharply on the skylight.

It took a few minutes, but eventually he heard a muffled, “Hello?”

“It is me, Gecko!” he yelled. “Can I come in?”

There was a pause. “Yes?”

Gecko grinned and opened the new hatch in the skylight. He peered down into the flat, and saw a very puzzled Calum Challenger staring back up at him from the sofa.

“Hello, Calum!”

Calum blinked at him. “When you said you'd fixed the skylight, I didn't think-”

“I fixed it good, no? Watch out, I'm coming down.”

Calum scrambled off the sofa and grabbed a ceiling strap, swinging there while Gecko lowered himself down through the skylight, dropping down as it closed behind him. He rolled onto the sofa and landed at Calum's feet.

“Hey.”

Calum dropped back onto the sofa, a smile on his face. “Hey yourself. So, you're back?”

“We are! Calum... it was amazing.” Gecko perched onto the edge of the sofa beside Calum. He looked into Calum's excited eyes, and felt a swell of emotion. “We did it.”

It was almost a surprise to find himself hugging Calum. He'd flung himself at his new friend without thinking. Calum didn't seem to mind, though. His nose seemed to be buried in Gecko's neck, and his hands had settled on Gecko's back. It felt very nice indeed, until Calum's hands gripped too tightly, and Gecko hissed in pain.

Calum pulled away, concern on his face. “Sorry. You're hurt!” He was staring at the scratches on Gecko's arms. “Rhino said something about that.”

Gecko remembered the blood everywhere, the pain as Rhino cleaned the cuts and dressed the worst ones on his back. “I'm fine, really. Just a few scratches. It looks worse than it is. And you might have to be gentle with me for a few days.”

Calum blushed from the tip of his handsome nose all the way down his neck, and he make a sort of embarrassed squeak. It occurred to Gecko that perhaps his words had made Calum think of hugging Gecko again, perhaps as more than friends, and he felt like he wanted the floor to swallow him. He hadn't wanted Calum to know even for a moment how he felt about him, but somehow, perhaps he already did.

The good news was that Calum hadn't used one of ridiculously strong arms to punch him. Gecko was relieved he had got off lightly, and sprang to his feet.

“Tea?”

Calum looked as pleased as him to take the out. “Yes, please. Tea is good.”

Gecko escaped to the kitchen area of the apartment, and set to work.

“Where are the others?” called Calum.

“Stuck in traffic,” replied Gecko. “I decided to take the high road.”

Calum laughed softly, and Gecko snuck a look at him. That was more like it. Their eyes met and Gecko grinned. He'd got away with it.

With two mugs of tea in his hands, Gecko returned to the sofa. He put the mugs on the table and sat down, curled his leg underneath him and leaned his tired head on the back of the sofa where he could just watch Calum.

“I want you to tell me _everything_ ,” Calum said.

Gecko's mind whirled with memories. “Where should I start?” he mumbled, half to himself.

Calum's hand slipped along the sofa and stopped just short of Gecko. “Are you sure you are all right?”

“You were worried about us.”

A shy smile curled Calum's lips. “All of you, yes. You, I knew you would be all right, but... I wish I could have been there with you.”

Gecko's heart was pattering like rain on a broken gutter, but the rain has to reach the ground, one way or another.

“I missed you too.”

~


End file.
